


Watching A Certain Magical Index

by CrimsonBolt195



Category: Toaru Majutsu no Index | A Certain Magical Index
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:28:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonBolt195/pseuds/CrimsonBolt195
Summary: The cast of a Certain Magical Index watch their own show and discover more about Kamijou Touma.{set after the sisters arc}
Relationships: Accelerator & Kamijou Touma, Hamazura Shiage/Takitsubo Rikou, Kamijou Touma & Index Librorum Prohibitorum, Kamijou Touma/Misaka Mikoto
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

“Wait where am I” a certain 15 year old asked observing his surroundings of what looked to be a movie theater  
“Kamijou what the hell did you do!” A girl yelled who he recognised as Fukiyose “what! How is it my fault!” he argued “because of your stupid badluck” she argued back until somone cleared their throat,  
“So hero,why the fu$% are we here?” Accelerator revealed himself and others;everyone from his class including his teacher Komoe;Index;all the level fives except for number 6; Misaka’s friends;the magicians Stiyl and Kanzaki and also a judgment officer. “what! I just said it's not my fault” he argued, flailing his arms.  
“Looks like I’ll have to take you into questioning” the judgement member known as Konori Mii said which annoyed him even more “it's not me! Such misfortune” he said, muttering the last part. 

“Ahem...welcome ladies and gentleman” a voice said, drawing their attention to a mysterious figure in the distance. “Ahh how rude of me, my name is Fujiyama Kenko although that is not my real name” the teen known as Kenko came out of the shadows wearing a technological mask with wires and other mechanical bits exposed. “So your the one who kidnapped us” Accelerator accused “you better have a good reason” he glared at him in threatening pain “well I do have a good reason as for why I brought you here” he reassured te group “it’s to expose the dark secret of Academy city” he said. “Wait but how?” Mikoto asked Kenko, “well we’re going to be watching something,” he said, gesturing to the giant screen “so how about we begin?”.


	2. episode 1

**A view of the earth was shown then got closer revealing Touma running away from a group of men** “wait that’s you Touma” Pierce said recognising him on the screen  
“Is this why you’re always late” Komoe asked her student “not exactly” he replied knowing he can’t really lie. **”Such misfortune!” Touma yelled who was trying to lose the gang behind him “get back here! You dipsh**” one of them yelled at Touma “wait you coward” said another. “I ,Kamijou Touma, am leading a way of life….** "of misfortune" asked pierce? **”July 19th...I went to a family restaurant in a good mood since summer vacation began the next day...and ordered a bitter melon and escargot lasagna from hell” Touma said as the screen switched to a man talking to a saddened woman** everyone felt a dark aura coming from a girl that responds to the name Kuroko “anyone that dares to hurt Onee-sama in anyway shall be punished” Misaka calmed her down before trouble could brew.

**”That's when it happened” as the screen turned to a black cat had gotten scared and ran away from Touma** “hahaha” laughed Kenko causing confusion to erupt  
“What's so funny?” Index asked at the now hysterical Kenko “oh it’s just that in the west crossing a black cats path is a sign of bad luck” this had caused everyone who knew about Touma’s misfortune to erupt into laughter as well. **”I saw a girl being harassed by some delinquent and thought I’d be a little hero and that was when my luck ran out” Touma said** “you couldn’t recognise number 3 Railgun?” Deadpanned Kakine the Number 2 esper “I knew her before by the way"Touma said. **the screen switched back to the restaurant where he cleared his throat “you know she looks troubled” he said to the man “aah that felt good” said a group of men “oh yeah” said one of them “whats up with this guy” they seemed to loom over him “got something to say huh” as screen switched to the present with Touma running away ‘aah God what is it with my misfortune’ he thought running away.**  
Touma had finally outran them and was alone on the bridge or so he thought, “damn they finally gave up” he said as Mikoto cleared her throat “what were you doing? Being a good samaritan by protecting the delinquents” she asked “are you a certain hot-blooded teacher?” Touma had realised something “the fact that they stopped chasing me means…” to which the girl finished “Yeah,I burned them all up to save the trouble” she said as electricity burst from her bangs.”hey do you know what a railgun is?” She asked holding a metal coin “railgun?” He said confused “also known as a super-magnetic cannon” she boasted “borrowing Fleming's momentum it can fire shells like a cannon” her eyes came to the coin.  
“See something like this” she said as a projectile whizzed past him."you seem to know each other" Konori said "yeah we met a month earlier so she already knew my ability beforehand" Touma replied . **The blast left a scorch mark on the bridge “even with a coin like this it can go three times the speed of sound” she said smugly "it can deal a substantial amount of damage"**

**"don't tell me you burned those people with that" Touma said nervously "don't take me for a fool" she replied even more boastful than she was "I'm quite adept at eliminating useless level 0 espers" she said condescendingly 'yes,I wasn't trying to save her I was trying to save the guys who carelessly tried to approach her' Touma thought "yes I'm quite aware that you're one of the only level fives in the world" he said "but I think you should try to change the habit of talking down to people" he said** "he's not wrong" Kakine sneered "shut I actually matured, unlike you" Mikoto jeered. 

**"That's something only the strong would say" she said as electric came off her bangs "hey hey hey" Touma said "I'm a level 0 too" he said trying to avoid his fate. She discharged a large amount of electricity which would be enough to be lethal.** "don't worry I lived because I'm right here" Touma said replying to the worried looks of his friends.

**Touma covered his face just before the blast and the sound of shattering glass was heard** "what the hell do you have a healing factor!" Asked Aogami "Are you the illusive Number 6" Sogito Gunha Asked "no I dont have an esper at all...don't look at me like that its true" said Touma.

2 **"and how is a level 0 like you unharmed?" Asked Mikoto "I'm not sure how to put this but you really have bad luck" he said half tauntingly this ignied Mikoto's hatred as she summoned a bolt of lightning. It switched to day where Touma was rifling through the fridge talking about his luck and the call from his teacher Komoe and muttering his famous catchphrase. "Okay the weathers nice, so lets switch modes by airing out my futon" he said rolling up and stepping on a sandwich.** Index was excited as she knew what was going to happen next **"the sky's so blue yet my futures so dark" he said as went to the balcony "I hope it doesn't start raining soon" he said as he noticed some clothes "huh I'm already airing one out" he said before realising it was a girl** "Oh yeah thats where we first met" Touma said before being asked a question by Motoharu "Kami-Yan, never knew you were a loli-con too" he said earning him a slap from the Iron wall girl

**"Is she a sister" Touma asked as the girl awoke from her slumber "so...hungry.." she muttered over and over "she can speak Japanese?" He said "are you trying to say under these circumstances, you're a dying person lying on the streets" to which she nodded "I would appreciate if you could give me some food" she said as Touma stepped on the sandwich. He picked it up and a mischievous aura formed around him** "Toooooooooooouuuuuuuuuuuumaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" Index growled preparing to chomp "Kami-yan, I know we disagree with our fetishes but that's a low blow" Motoharu said as the sound of Fukiyose's knuckles Being cracked appeared behind Touma but before anything happened Kenko stepped in "now now, we would rather not have Kamijou-san die today" he said as everyone sat down. **"Is..Is this good enough for you?" Touma asked holding the sandwich "thank you" Index said "and I shall start eating now" she said as she chomped on his hand causing him to scream.** everyone started chuckling except for Touma "so karma really is a b%£%*" Motoharu laughed **Index was now eating a salad while Touma was watching "its so delicious" she said over and over "is that so" Touma as he started thinking to himself 'its like a pseudo-fried vegetable plate where I threw everything that was in the fridge@ he thought "it must be that thing to help relieve fatigue" she said "you gave it a sour flavor right" which unnerved Touma 'sour!'** "Really, you better hope she doesn't get a stomach ache' Fukiyose said **"don't force yourself to eat it" Touma said "a nasty dish cooked by a man like that" he persuaded "its not a nasty dish, its a gratuitous meal you cooked for me" she said star-eyed "there's no way it can taste bad" she reassured Touma looked even more woeful as he resorted to his last plan "I'll jump into hell myself" he said snatching the plate and shovelled it into his mouth she responded with a her 'puppy-eye' technique but to no prevail as he passed out.** "atleast you took responsibility for once" Fukiyose said though Touma couldn't tell if she was congratulating him or not. 

**"So why were you hanging on my balcony" Touma asked "oh I fell" Index replied "I stuck to rooftops" she continued "rent those eight stories though" He asked. "I had no choice I was being pursued" she said while she remembered something "oh how rude of me I didn't introduce my self" she said "my name is Index" this had confused Touma "Index that sounds like a take name no matter how you think about it" he questioned "what Index 'an' Index" she answered his question "it means an index for forbidden texts." "Ah my magical name is Dedicatus545" she said "it means a sheep dedicated to protecting the knowledge of the strong" Touma still had questions left unanswered "and why are you being pursued index" without skipping a beat "I believe their after the 103,000 grimoires I posses." She answered "grimoires" he asked "yes the book of Eibon, the Lemegeton, the book of the dead these are the representative ones" she said "I don't know about the inside of you but you're empty handed ,you know?" He asked** "well she could just have a storage esper" Fukiyose commented. **"I have them" she argued "all 103,000 books" Touma looked away "103,000 books" he muttered "do you have a key to a big warehouse?" She disagreed "your not going to tell me books that dumb people can't see, are you?" He asked "people who aren't dumb can't see them either" she said "it'd be meaningless if people could see them" she continued "oh yeah who is after you?" He asked "the magic society" she answered.** "Magic!" Most of the audience exclaimed "such a thing couldn't exist could it" Saten asked checking her phone for rumours about it. The audience who had not known about the existence of magic denied that it exists **"magic?" Touma was baffled at the idea "eh was my Japanese weird?" She asked "magic the magic cabal" she repeated "Is that a religious group or something?" He asked "somehow I feel that you're making fun of me" she said "you're making fun of me, right?" She repeated to confirm it "sorry, this is impossible" he said "I know of many esper abilities, but magic is out of the question." He continued his lecture "supernatural within Academy city are quite normal" he said "science can develop anything" she was slightly miffed "it's weird that you believe in supernatural abilities get you don't believe in science" Touma sat up straight "then what is magic." He countered "show me some" he said "I don't have any mana, so I can't use any" which annoyed Touma "if you can't use any then I wouldn't be able to know if magic exists" he said "it does" Index said "magic exists" Touma sighed "well I've also possessed some weird power for my entire life" he said "Weird power?" She asked "if I come into contact with an esper ability with this right hand be it a railgun or lightning attack, even a miracle of God can be dispelled." He said** "Ahha so that's your ability" Mikoto yelled with her finger locked on Touma. "Could you be the person with the legendary ability" Saten asked "legendary ability?" Touma asked "there was rumour that a person had the ability to negate other espers" she said. The others were shocked about this except for those who have seen imagine breaker in action or punched by it. "Kamijou-chan that's a powerful ability" Komoe complimented. **Index looked away with a mischievous smile "what's with the 'screw the shopping channel look on your face?" He said "well... an atheist like you is saying a miracle of God can be dispelled" Index remarked smugly Touma however was miffed "that pisses me off" he said while he was clenching his fist "to think I'd be taken for a fool by a phony magical girl" he said "I'm not a phony" she argued "then show me something" he said swinging his right hand "if I punch that out with my right hand, then you'll have to believe my right hands powers" he said "fine" Index stood up "I'll show you then" she said "this clothing is a very powerful barrier called 'the walking church'." "What are you talking about?" Touma said in disbelief "all you've been doing was throwing all this weird terminology at me" Touma said "I still have no clue" which had been the nail in the coffin which set off Index and went to the kitchen and grabbed a knife. "I'll prove it instead of all this talking use this kitchen knife to stab my stomach" she said.** "Are crazy" Mikoto said at the nun most of the audience agreed with her **"wh-what?" Touma asked nervously "this is a church in a form of clothing that possesses the minimum elements that make up a church." She explained "a stab from a kitchen knife won't hurt me at all" she said hearing the blade towards Touma "then I'll stab you or did you really think I'd say that" he said "you really are making fun of me" she said "this is an accurate copy of the holy shroud of Turin!" She continued "it's hardness is of pope class" she lectured "it can turn aside any kind of attack, be it physical or magical or anything and it absorbs the impact." She said "basically if it touches my right hand it it will be torn to pieces" he said "if you're power's au~then~tic" she jereed " fine you little.." he said "if you're going to go that far then I'll really do it" he said as the sound of glass shattering was heard. When he oppened his eyes Index had a smug smile "huh" Touma said in confusion "nothing's happening!" She said but right after the words left her mouth the clothes ripped unveiling her body Which revealed she had no other clothes under the robe.** luckily Index was blocked by Touma stopping the fantiesies of two delta force members. While the third was zapped by Mikoto and punched by Fukiyose. **"what" Index asked noticing Touma's unnerved face "we...well" Touma said Index looked down and screamed followed by biting**


End file.
